Check Mate
by Akito neko
Summary: The Black Order is a Kingdom base and Kanda Yuu is on every mission to complete this war. His so called Mission now is to protect this fancy man from England Tyki Mikk back home. What Mysterious did Yuu Kanda found out about the mystery gentleman. Yaoi!


Checkmate

Akito: Hi~Hi~ All! I updated 2 of my stories and I'm glad I'm getting increasing's for reviewing me, how you all make me wanna cry TwT

Tyki: ANY~! Finally she's starting a new story is all good~ But the title seems weird? Why not Tyki the killer?

Akito: it sounds dirty!

Kanda: she's doing the Fuko thing again…

Chapter 1: The knight makes its move

Slowly the teen woke up in the morning for when the sun was already picking up speed to enter light in his room. Forgotten where he was his place as a knight was not to be like this, groaning and he stood up straight to keep himself up again before almost falling forward knocking over a wooden chair and onto the floor, his legs were dead like asleep as if escaping a coffin. A knock to the door as we limped aside to cross his room and opened the door that gave another knock. The teen girl with short hair frowned worried when he peered down at her.

"Are you alright Kanda? I heard a noise and though you hurt yourself?" he sighed down at her tiredly "I'm fine, my legs were numbed from yesterday." He was always positive with the girl, she is just lucky that Kanda wouldn't hurt such a girl like her. Opened the door wide enough for her to enter she looked about and noticed his tore uniform ontop of his drawers that were soaking to the floor leaving a small puddle. Yesterdays Mission Kanda was sent to Alaska to find a discovery of disappearance in the snow of the mountain but found nothing of it just some weird drunk guy kidnapping people and left them in a cave was not fun, just too easy. Even though the cold never really bothered him he must have caught some frost bites?

"Kanda I really wish you could just stay down for abit and rest at times? You know how Komui and the other's wonder if you're not pushing yourself too hard." She sighed rubbing his shoulder but he moved aside before she did anything to help him "So what, the better this war ends or the worst it gets. It's much better to complete missions." She sighed again picking the chair up and place it back to it's rightful place before leaving the room she spoke "Um, please at least let one of us help?.."

Closing the door behind her he looked back at her but clench his fist gently and looked at his hands, they were still warm and very much shaking, 'Tch, the king needs to work more on warm beds."

_Flash back yesterday's mission_

Kanda didn't want to tell her, but he did get cold.

"_What! Who the hell are you!" the drunken man tried to point but hiccupped and lazily stared up at the knight._

"_I'm Kanda Yuu, a Knight of the Dark Order here to eliminate you." He releases his shifted sword as a gleam of light shocked the man in fear but laughed at the noble knight._

"_How fantasied! So you're here to kill me eh, try the best you can cause I'm quiet impossible to kill here you see!" he pulled out his dull and rusted knife and broke a wine bottle against the rock of the cave ready to kill the samurai knight._

_Kanda stood up high and waited for the man to make his move, as the drunken man did he growled aloud and tried to cut him, but he was faster then the slow drunken man, the knight kicked the block of snow at the man who started shivering in the cold and brushed the snow off his face. A second he looked the samurai was already at a point and stabbed the man hard and through his own blade the gushing blood almost like leaving the body and died there of the snow where the blood escapes the body and Colden's._

_Pushing the blade back into its shift and walked into the cave, hearing cries, coughs and whimpering's behind a locked wooden door, cutting the door in fours he noticed the only things the woman's wore was old, short and ragged dresses. The woman's screamed seeing he came in, he threw a suit case at the woman's looking up at him wondrous "That suit case has long warm blankets in there, wrap it together I'm getting you all out of here." The time they all were dressed warmly in the long blanket they tried to huddle their warmth's together when he noticed a cold blizzard has started looking at the group of older woman's he knew there was no way they can survive the cold cause they suffered enough snow, but they had to return now._

_They walked along the cold snow, he was at least happy the idiotic man had their old boots and the woman's jacket aside in the corner. He grunt and tried to keep awake, but the cold was getting to him without knowing he fell right in the snow hearing the woman's shirking and held close to him to get up, but the snow has Colden him and almost passed out before a friend came by noticing them, but he already passed out._

"Morning Yuu~" a red haired knight came by wrapping his arm around the other knights shoulders "Baka Usagi what the hell you want?" he pushed him away from his body "And don't call me from my first name you asshole." "Aw Yuu still the violent aren't ya~ I'm just glad I found you in the snow before you could have died there without saving those women's" _'Oh, so it was him hm.'_ He though to himself "So what, we could have still made it through so don't think this the wrong turn ya hear." He huffed walking ahead of the other who whinnied and chased him "BUT YUU I LOVE YOU! I JUST HAD TO SAVE YOU!" clanging his body to the Asian's shoulders "OI OFF! GET OFF DAMMIT!"

Or so Kanda did remembered it was his rabbit friend, but something tells him someone was watching him escape and defeat the man before. If he remembered he killed the man in the snow, he looked up the cave mountain and swore he saw someone in black staring down at him, maybe it was Lavi but he was watching how Kanda would survive a fight alone in the snow.

"Kanda there you are?" his friend the Moyashi knight in front of the older teen "What do you need Moyashi, I have no magic beans to make you grow ten feet taller then me." He grumbled and fold his arms across his chest "um no, Komui said he needs you in his studies right now." The long haired knight sighed again walking to the order's office and sat down in the chair in front of the older man as he was humming, he was only the King of the Order as he was reading a book off his book shelves. "Ah! Lenalee you have brought my Rummy!" He glommed but got hit on the head by the samurai's shift. "Goddamn idiot and your sister complex."

"Ah Kanda you're here! I'm really glad you came just in time cause I almost though you were Reever!" "I think you mean Lenalee..." he sighed

"Well is this the Knight you were talking about Sir Komui." A dark voice entered the room from a far corner.

When he turned his head to see who it was, the man was reading a book with gold embowered the cover's title, gently strokes his hand to close the interesting book as it laid in his hands and looks up at the teen knight. When Kanda kept his eyes opened wide the man was, well, Handsome? 'What! I'm not gay! That's not right I guess? He looked straight at the King with some what a piss off face. "What the hell is this supposes to be?"

"Well this here is Tyki Mikk age 24, he likes to get back to England as fast as possible, and so he came here to asking for our help for his safe journey right Mr. Mikk?" the Older man walked behind Kanda and patted the knight's shinned armor shoulder and smiled down at the teen like their already best friends or something?

"I'll be very much graceful that you have decided to join me on my way home 'Kanda'." What the hell? Well, this guy isn't so bad, but Kanda swore maybe he had seen him before; maybe they pass by before or something.

Kanda grumbled as if he was finally defeated by something else or somewhat someone? Rubbing his head and removed his covered hands from the gloves soften his hands, he hated that feeling a whole lot cause then he couldn't really grip Mugen right in his hands if their too wet or too soften, he needed to Meditate so he left his silver armor chest plate against a tree and went along the garden near by, his sword maker owns the Order's garden Master Zu, he gives him more elderly respect only cause he's in poor health and that his grandson was his best friend, well just to make his master happy that is so it's 'Not' friends. He heard chattering near by and walked along the rocky Zen stone road and his eyes widen

"Ah, Kanda you're here." Master Zu slowly walked in front of his favorite young knight "Master why are you out here, it's not right for an older man like you to be out here?" "Oh well, I was just chatting with someone who mention you."

God, this guy was like a ghost? It was Tyki what so ever Mikk, he was holding one of Master Zu's best Chinese cups and sipped the stir made tea and smiled "What a coincident Kanda." Goddamn this man is almost everywhere he is? "Nice to see you too..." he mumbles under his breath and bit his lips gently. "Kanda why not join me and Mr. Mikk?" "Sorry master I only came here to meditate." "Oh, but Kanda I've made your favorite lotus tea, I'm sure you couldn't refuse that now." The older man smiled up at the teen, he sighed slowly hiding his eyes behind his dark bangs like curtains as he looked over at the man who still took a drink out of his tea, he looked back down at his master "Alright, I guess some tea will do then."

Drinking out of the light ivory green lotus tea, he was trying to remain calm but he is somewhat nervous? Cause someone else besides his master is watching him drink? "Kanda, I hope you have a safe journey to England. Mr. Mikk told me that it's very popular there so don't get lost in the crowed?" gently petted the teen's hand in his own wrinkling hands, they were starting to feel colder, Master Zu maybe in poor health but Kanda is very much more protective of him. "Don't worry; I'll make sure I get back as well." Watching the older man smiled at him like he was his father.

The time his master has finally fallen asleep he carried him back inside the Chinese house and back into his own bed making sure he was at least able to move about, the older man leered down at the teen like a snake and that scared Kanda as he turned at the man with his hand at his blade.

"Sorry, did I came in at a bad time?" he smiled like a sweet gentlemen, but sometimes the Asian teen finds that smirk a lie, letting his hands off the blade and look up at the man. "Alright I accept the damn mission, let's get going then." He said in a huff and out first from the house searching for his chest plate he left on a tree and place it back on his own chest and those annoying gloves again.

"I wish you safe tripping Kanda." The Chinese girl handed him a bag of food and spare clothes taking it over his shoulder "My, this man must be a handful? Is he some kind of traveler?" He turned to see the 5 wagons of the mans packing he grunt piss off "Well if he's rich enough then he could have gotten 10 body guards instead of a knight." "Aw come on Kanda, he promise to give the Kingdom a good donation for our good repair's we need here?" she held his hand gently before a distraction happened.

"KANDA I DEMAND YOU LET MY DEAR LITTLE SISTER'S HANDS GO!" he hugged the younger teen's waist and shakes her about to let their hands go. "Komui stop it! We weren't doing any of that!" "Get going Kanda! Safe journey to England! And buy me a Ben clock!" He huffed and left along with the other wagons as soon as possible. England wasn't too far, just maybe 200 miles by foot and 4 days by wagon but it gets harder if their food wagers off and repair supplies as well.

They have now passed upon a wonderful land peaceful and more calming, it was only 2 miles already they have crossed, time is going faster after all so there is nothing for Kanda to worried about cause he knows theirs no problem here or there and the wagon's didn't break or anyone injured. He is just lucky no one partner up to be with him or they be arguing nonstop (Unless it's Lenalee they wouldn't really give in a fight) by the time it hit night the Asian knight stayed afar on a huge bolder look out making sure nothing was wrong to happened at times. "Ah here you are" the tan man climbed up the high rock as he leered at him mysterious a man like him so fancy and all climbed up a huge rock this high? He must be a mountain climber or something?

"Hey shouldn't you be eating with the rest of the men's down there." His face of disgust his peaceful moment was ruined so he huffed aside "I'm not a fan of eating with other people unless their relatives or a fancy meeting, I want to know more about you and your people Kanda?" He scoots over near to the teen but he moved even more away from the older man as if he was a pedo man wanting to rape him or something "Well all I know is we're knights and guardians of our area in order to stop a war from coming between us there does that answer your question." Shrugs on his arm as a rest and his blade close to him, "Well no, I still want to know more about you"

"That's bullshit if you think I'm a woman so stay the fuck A-W-A-Y from me!" he pointed at a different direction of the bolders head for the man to sit he only frowned and huffed where he sat "Well I think someone needs a angry management class~" "THE FUCK YOU SAY OLD MAN!" Opening his blade and almost ready to cut the man in half who only was able to caught the naked sword scared. "HeyHeyHey! I only say what's true!"

After 10 minutes of arguing they finally stopped and sat there looking at the sky, the stars were out and the moon was huge. "Kanda why don't you sleep I'll keep watch." "Tch, hell no that goes to my payment of keeping you safe mister." He puffed like a dragon and leaned back but the man got up "Then I'm gonna crash, see you in the morning." He grinned leaning down at the teen "What, do I have something on me?" he flinch as the man touched his front bangs, closing his eyes but the man stopped as he opened them to see the man with, a leaf?

"Oh sorry did I scared ya, I just though after passing the grassland this little thing got caught in your hair" he grinned and dropped the leaf waving back "well, night Kanda." He waved back, when the man left the teen was hopping he wasn't joking? But the leaf on his hand was real so…..SHIT THAT'S FUCKEN EMMBARISSING!

He grinned as walked away in the dark and behind a rock he was lighting his cig and blew it out smirking.

Akito: REVIW BITCHES!

Tyki: Huh, calling them bitches is mean?

Akito: Oh, REVIEW MEH DEEP!

-Kanda covers her mouth-


End file.
